


The Winter Frete

by NightshadeDawn, Raina_D_Vines



Series: Grisha Trilogy Alternate Scenes [1]
Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Biting, Breasts, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Mal gets told what for, Masturbation, Mentioned bondage, Nipple Play, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Power Dynamics, Public Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shadows Help, Some Plot, Underwear, Vaginal Fingering, Women's Underwear, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightshadeDawn/pseuds/NightshadeDawn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raina_D_Vines/pseuds/Raina_D_Vines
Summary: An extended version of what happened the night of the Winter Frete in the Grisha Trilogy. In the book, it seems to end very quickly when The Darkling and Alina first engage in steamy activities and so this is a "what if" version of what happens if they had a little more time.





	1. The Frete

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @nightshadedawn for editing!

I stand backstage, feeling confidence run through me thanks to Genya's handiwork. My chestnut hair was in perfect twists, with just the right amount of it falling down around my shoulders and framing my face. I grin, knowing that the effect she did on my eyes causes them to appear almost cat like and the brown irises to pop out against my pale skin. 

Then there was the kefeta, black with gold embroidery with a matching choker holding around my neck  _ his _ symbol. I felt ice fill me as The Darkling came to mind. 

What did all of this mean? He kissed me, leaves for two weeks with no explanation, and then puts me in his color? 

I sigh and watch as the tide makers perform, moving the water in an acrobatic type scene. A grin managed to work it's way onto my face as they formed a giant bubble of water just above the audiences' heads. People reach up to touch the gleaming liquid and just as their fingertips brush the surface, it bursts into a fine mist, leaving the people gasping in awe. Then, as the mist began to fade and the tide makers took their bows, a spark of inspiration hits me. 

The spark ignited within my palms, creating a small beam of light, the smallest fraction, shining outwards into the mist, and creates a rainbow blooming across the watery canvas. I feel a warmth fill my chest as the audience gasps and begin to clap ever louder. 

"Beautifully done, Alina," a cool voice spoke from behind, causing me to jump and the light to fade from my hands. 

I whirl around, seeing  _ exactly  _ who I expected to see. A heat rose in my face, making me certain a blush dusted my features. 

I take in the sight of him: raven hair falling ever so perfectly around his angular face, slate grey eyes shining as he smiles softly at me, and the charcoal colored kefeta that managed to hug his lithe body in all the right ways.

I just stood there, wide eyed and mouth slightly agape, and there seemed to be the slightest twitch of The Darkling's lips. 

"Wha-What are you doing here?" I whisper, immediately filled with regret.  _ The performance, duh Alina. Why  _ _ else  _ _ would he be here? _

The Darkling smiles, chuckling ever so slightly as he does so. "Hm, perhaps to catch you?" 

I scoff, unable to help myself. "Really? To catch me? I doubt it. You've been back for what? Two days? And in all of that time it didn't  _ once _ occur to you that maybe,  _ possibly,  _ that I may have enjoyed seeing you?"

The Darkling's perfectly sculpted eyebrows rise and his eyes widen as he murmurs, "You would have enjoyed seeing me?" 

My face heats up more, causing anger to bubble up from the pits of my stomach. "You would have known if you stopped by."

His features dip, his eyes holding the most guarded sadness, that unless one looked for it, it would go unseen. "I never meant to…" 

Then, Ivan appears from nowhere and whispers in The Darkling's ear. Despite my inner frustration, I have to wonder, what could the news possibly be? 

Whatever it was, it must have been good because the moment Ivan disappears from view, The Darkling grins ear to ear. The smile is bright and beautiful and all so contagious. He looks at me, his quartz eyes gleaming, as he extends his hand and says, "Let us give them what they want, shall we?" 

I take his hand, a smile creeping up my own face as he guides me center stage. In spite of him blatantly ignoring me, I feel contentment at feeling his slender fingers wrapping around mine. The feel of the connection that exists between us when we touch, the calm, surety that only he seems to be able to give me, causes the ice that has grown in the last few hours to melt. We stand before the sea of people, my back to him as he stands behind me. It is in this position the performance begins. 

Shadows spiral from around the room, obeying his every command as he silently guides them into whisping currents, and I begin to add tendrils of light. They glow against the darkness, causing the audience to stare, dumbfounded, at the contrasting natures. Slowly, the shadows thicken and the light dims, until, finally, The Darkling puts his hands together and a thunderclap fills the room. 

Blackness surrounds us, causing everyone present to lose their sight and every other sense they process to heighten. I feel his hands moving around my hips, long before he grips them. 

His grip pulls me backwards, flush against him, and part of me wonders if he can hear my heart hammering in my chest. His breath is thick against the shell of my ear as he whispers "Little light, do you know how much you warm me?" His hands move upwards onto my stomach, leaving heat and electricity in their wake. 

My chest feels tight, too tight, as his breathing continues to fill my ears. The tension in the room feels like one could cut it with a knife.  _ Wait… is it the room's tension or just mine?  _

As much as he says he despises putting on these "demonstrations" he sure as hell has no problem building up the apprehension. His hands slide back down to my waist, gripping it tightly, as if to remind me of his presence.

_ As if I would need reminded, _ I think to myself as currents of heat flow through my entire torso. 

" _ Alina, _ " his voice sounds and I have to wonder if anyone else heard it  _ or was it just in my head? _ His lips brush against the skin just below my earlobe as he whispers, "Now, show them what you can do." 

And so, I do. 

I shine a single beam upwards waiting for David and the other fabricators to do their part. "We'll find you," was all David had said and it turns out he is a man of his word. 

The light begins to criss cross around the room, bouncing from mirror to mirror, until I let the light disappear and then in a single clap the darkness shatters. Blinding white taking the place of black for a few moments before it fades into a soft glow in the form of a halo around The Darkling and I. 

I feel warmth spread through me as shouts and cries of elation fill the space around us and just before we take our leave from the stage The Darkling whispers, "Beautifully done." 

The words cause my heart to jump and my stomach to flutter.  _ Beautifully done. _ I smile so wide it hurts and I can only imagine how dopey it looks. 

We stand behind the stage, secluded from the crowd, and The Darkling tilts my chin towards him and says, "Hear that, Alina? It's all for you." His fingers stroke my cheek and even though I am elated, even though my heart pounds with exhilaration, I feel my smile fade. 

"What if," I breathe, "What if this is just false hope? What if I can't deliver what everyone expects?" 

The Darkling frowns. "Alina, you  _ will _ . Look how far you've come and it isn't as if you have to rely on your power alone."

I look down towards the marble floor. "What if I do? No one else is going to be there to stand beside me." I feel my eyes burning as tears try to force their way free. I tighten my hands into fists as my voice cracks. "I'm not exactly  _ wanted _ by anyone." 

Before I realize what's happening, The Darkling has a tight grip on my wrist and he's dragging me through the crowd of people. People reach for us, trying to touch us, until we disappear…  _ literally disappear.  _

Shadows bend around us as he guides me through the throng of people and I catch snippets of conversation that cause the guilt within me to thicken into a smoldering mass: "The fold will be gone!" "I never trusted that man, but…" "We're saved!" 

We enter the hallway, seeming deserted, yet he doesn't stop moving. He only yanks me closer, taking my forearm in a vice like grip as he walks faster, causing me to softly pant as I struggle to keep up. 

He pulls me through a set of doors and lets go of me long enough to recognize my surroundings.  _ The queen's audience hall,  _ I think before I’m shoved against the door and lips roughly kiss mine. 

It takes me a moment to realize what is exactly taking place and it doesn't take me long to respond. Our mouths crash together in an exhilarated dance, his hands pull me closer, and my own hands climb into his thick mass of black hair. It isn't until that my chest is empty of breath that he pulls away, only to trail his lips down my jaw and onto my neck. The connection he causes between us blooms open as he sucks on the juncture of my neck. 

"Did I lose my mind?" I wonder and the notion is wiped away as his hands dig into the small of my back. I feel so  _ much _ and it's hard to decide which of those feelings are mine.

Pleasure.  _ Kiss _ . Desire.  _ Suck _ . Need.  _ Lick _ .  **Want** . 

And even as I tilt my head to the side and rake my fingers through his hair, I feel  _ anger _ and that I know for a fact is  **not** mine. 

The Darkling bites part of the skin on my neck, causing me to gasp and despite the ache within my abdomen, despite the very throbbing between my thighs, I push him away. I push him away and force my eyes to meet his frustrated ones. 

"If you don't want this, if you don't want  _ me _ , why do it?" I hiss. The Darkling's eyes darken ever more and the aura he emits causes me to press my back closer to the door.

"I  _ do _ want this," he growls, "And I  _ do  _ want you." 

Then, he's back against me, kissing from the corner of my mouth back down to where he was bruising my neck before. I try my best to keep my composure as he presses his mouth against my skin and laves his tongue across my neck.

"Then… then  _ why _ ?" I manage to speak through pants, "Why so anger-ah!" I let out a cry as he places a particularly harsh bite on my shoulder. When had he moved my kefeta down? 

He lets out a hum as he pulls his head back, seemingly to examine his work. "Do you know what Ivan told me, Alina?" He begins to lazily lick up my neck towards my mouth as I try to piece together his words.

"Ivan-Ivan told you something?" 

He chuckles, "The trackers found the stag, Alina."

"The stag? The…the-mm." 

He sucks on my earlobe, running his tongue against the shell of my ear before he leans back once more, "They found the amplifier, Alina." The amplifier, why was that important again? I hear him chuckle again as he places a kiss on my mouth, speaking against my lips, "A few touches and you can't even think,  _ moy svet _ ?" 

A few touches? Oh, I'm afraid to know what he considers a  _ lot _ . What were we talking about? All I can seem to focus on is his mouth trailing back down to my collar bones. He said the stag, the amplifier…  _ the amplifier! _

"They found it!" I exclaim and he laughs, filling the space with the musical noise. 

"Yes, Alina and do you know where I'm supposed to be?" 

"Not here," is all I can manage as his mouth somehow finds its way onto my breast, just above the nipple. How did he get there? Wasn't that covered? 

"I'm supposed to be in the war room, making preparations to go after it," he explains, causing the tissue of my breast to vibrate with his words. 

"And that… and that angers you…" I trail off as his lips move up my neck and then suddenly pull away. 

He's leaned back casually on the door next to me as he looks down into my eyes, whilst twirling a strand of my hair around his index finger. "Yes,  _ moy svet _ , I'm supposed to be there, planning, preparing, and instead, here I am with  _ you _ ."

I try to focus as his fingers trail down from my hair, to my neck, to the top of my halfway exposed bust. His hand slips them up and over the kefeta's top. When did he unbutton the top few buttons? He begins to stroke the skin and it takes everything in me to force out an answer. 

"You are angry for wanting this. You've never been distracted before." 

A huff escapes him. " _ Distracted  _ is one way to put it." And with that he's leaning into me, getting closer and closer to my mouth and just before his lips meet mine he breathes "Wanting makes us weak." 

Then he's attacking my mouth with his own, causing my mind to go blank, whether or not it was blissful was yet to be determined. His teeth nip my lip, causing a gasp to escape me and as my lips part his tongue delves in. 

It only takes a split second to reciprocate the action by gently touching mine to his own. For a while he swirls his tongue around my own before he pushes it aside and wanders the crevices of my mouth. All the while, his hands snake down my body, from my shoulders, to my breasts, down my sides, and onto my thigh. 

My heart races as I realize that there is nothing between his hand and my skin, yet I don't pull away. In fact, I draw closer to him. 

Electricity burns through my skin, causing a need to grow between my legs and a desire to shake against the very depths of my being. He pulls his lips away and his quartz grey gaze stare into my own brown eyes. His hand just  _ sits _ there, unmoving, as he looks down at me. 

I wiggle my hips ever so slightly, trying to get the hint across, but he does nothing. He simply looks at me with his smoldering gaze.

" _ Please _ ," I whimper. 

He smirks ever so slightly as he begins to tap his fingers against my skin.  _ The bastard two can play at this game _ . 

I begin to allow my hands to slide down him and I watch as he raises a single eyebrow.  _ Just you wait, _ I think as my hand begins to reach their destination, but before I can even think of making contact my arms are maneuvered above my head and his gaze bores into mine as he tsks. 

"No,  _ malo sveta _ , you don't get to do that yet." I let out a groan as he leans in close to my ear. "Right now, you're  _ mine  _ to play with." I feel a rush of heat make its way from my uterus straight down to my clit and as I begin to whimper one of his hands moves from my wrists back down to my thighs. "Now," he says, "Tell me what it is you need." 

I glare at him as he begins to, once again, rhythmically tap on my thigh. He continues to do so with unwavering patience, until, finally, I relent and growl "Touch me!" And touch me he does. 

I remember my experiences before, after drunken fumblings and the realization I was a mistake. I know how it felt to dig my fingers into my own clit, chasing away the loneliness of the night. Those, in comparison to his fingers, were nothing. 

He leans into my breast, sucking and biting my nipple however he pleases and slowly, ever so slowly, the hand holding my wrists lets go and wanders over to the other breast to pull and pinch the hardened peak. I moan, that's all there is to say. 

My mouth opens and gasps as he works and I'm helpless. I feel his satisfaction through the connection and the anger that once was there, disappears under waves of what I can only describe as ownership. 

I feel my underwear come off as he slopes his body into a kneeling position. He looks up at me from between my legs and I shiver. He keeps eye contact as he swipes his tongue over my folds and I feel myself sway. I can only guess that if it weren't for him supporting my legs, I would most likely topple over. 

He grins deviously at me as his lips attach themselves onto my clit, causing ripple after ripple of pure and utter bliss to fill my body. Somehow, his fingers make their way inside of me, scraping upwards into a spot that caused me to see stars. 

He keeps going, magically talking all the while. "My little light, has anyone else ever dared to fill you with so much pleasure? Has anyone ever dared to override your senses until there is nothing left, but them?" 

I shake my head, no. No one has ever done this, it's always been my hands, my fingers. 

I feel more than hear his growl. " _ Good. _ " 

His fingers stroke faster and his tongue circles my clit in tighter and quicker movements.

My body shakes and tears fill my eyes, "Please." I'm not sure what I'm asking for. I don't know if I want him to stop or to continue. 

He seems to answer the question for me. "Come,  _ my Alina _ ." And after a few more expert strokes and licks, I am. 

I'm moaning and crying out scrambled phrases and his fingers continue stroking, his mouth continues sucking. I'm bucking and writhing, while holding onto his shoulders for dear life, and falling into nothingness. It isn't until I come down from the high that he stops and slowly rises. 

I look at him, this damn perfect man before me. His raven hair is mussed, his pale face flushed, and grinning lips covered in… 

He presses his mouth against mine, causing the taste of what I excreted to cover my tongue. He continues to kiss, touching me wherever he can, until a laugh sounds from the other side of the door.

"Damn," The Darkling mutters as the drunken laughter continues to draw closer. 

The door begins to open and The Darkling presses his shoulder against it, letting out a grunt as the weight pushes against him. The laughter, ignorant to what occurred, continues down the hallway. 

Cold air hits me in that time and I realize that The Darkling has pulled away. He wipes his hands through his hair and straightens his kefeta to near perfection before he turns to me. 

He speaks quietly, his voice gravelly. "I have a meeting to go to. I won't be returning to the party." His fingers gently lift up my chin. "But you should, at least for a while." His hand lingers on my cheek before he cracks open the door and when I think he's about to leave, he turns towards me. "I'm coming to you tonight." And before I have a moment to register what he said, he is gone. 

Slowly panic takes over my tired body. Did he? Did we? He's going to what?! My brain scrambles for an explanation of what happened and comes up empty handed. 

"He just… in the queen's audience chamber." 

I sink to the ground with my elbows on my knees, in need of a moment to catch my breath. Slowly, but surely I manage to get my mind back in order. I need to clean up, get back to the party, and then… 

I couldn't think of what to do afterwards. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there, Alina." I finally straighten myself out, buttoning my kefeta, and unwrinkling it to the best of my ability. 

As I begin to move towards the door, I feel that my underwear are a miss. I shine a small beam of light, trying to locate them, and a scowl over takes my face. 

That asshole took them with him.


	2. The War Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving Alina, the Darkling has to endure the meeting within the war room while he has an erection and the desire to murder a certain tracker.

I straighten out my kafeta for what seemed to be the hundredth time since I left Alina. The image of her breathless, begging, and _ mine _ comes back to my mind as I once again brush out the black silk. _ Damn it all. _I had meant to wait, meant to claim her properly, but the tears glistening in her oak colored eyes had caused my heart to seize. 

_ "I'm coming to you tonight," _ I had told her and I meant it. I already knew I was going to go to her room. In fact, part of me wants to march into the ballroom, pin her to a wall, and fuck her right there in front of everyone. I allow a sigh to escape me. "I just have to make it through the meeting."

I finally reach the war room and find comfort in the dim lighting and nervous chatter. This place was my domain, here I was in control. The hushed whispers stopped the moment I crossed the threshold into the circular chamber. I walk to the head of the table and take my seat. 

I put on the guise of disinterest as I cross my legs at the knees. "Apologies, gentlemen, I was preoccupied with another pressing matter."

I shift slightly in my seat as a portion of the pressing matter still lingers in my pants. I contain the urge to hiss as the movement causes my thighs to further compress my hard member. _ This position was a terrible idea. _

I tap my fingers on the arm of my chair as I glance around at the trackers before me, stopping immediately as one in particular caught my eye. _ That boy. _ The one I knew all too well from Alina's letters. The one she referred to as _ Mal_. The sight of him causes heat to rise in my body and not in the same way Alina causes it to. This one was boiling, hot, and deadly. 

I watch as the boy's blue eyes meet my grey ones. We hold each other's gazes as the meeting begins. I allow a slight glare to take over my features.

_ What does she see in him? _

He was handsome, I suppose, I don't really know. He was roguish looking, with five o'clock shadow clinging to his chiseled jaw, tanned skin set atop bulky muscle, and a nonchalant demeanor. 

Despite his looks, I still couldn't comprehend what Alina craved from this _child_. He was beneath her, not just in his abilities, but also in brains. She was a shining star in the heavens and this boy was a mere speck of sand. _"Do you deserve her anymore than he?" _a part of me whispered and it took me mere moments to decide that no one truly deserved her, not that beautiful angel. 

My attention was shook as Ivan tapped my shoulder gently, gesturing his head towards the map. In spite of him being a pain in the ass, he was, indeed, a bit of a lifesaver at times. I watched as one of the trackers gestures to Tisbeya and caught him say, "The herd is in this area." I nod ever so slightly in acknowledgement of the statement. 

The meeting continues onward, drawing out much longer than I think necessary. Eventually my attention shifts to other matters, specifically the one waiting for me after this frustrating necessity.

Would she be there in her room? Laying on her bed in her deliciously fitted kefeta or would she be in her underwear?

I move my hand in front of my mouth to hide my smirk as my hand slides into one of the pockets of my kefeta.

_ She'll need to either put new ones on or go without. _

I push down a chuckle as my fingers brush the soft cotton of her panties. They graze across the dampness left behind from her and a jolt goes through me.

_ Oh, Malo Sveta, the things you do to me. _

My mind wanders further still.

Her against the wall, the music she made for me whilst my tongue swept across her sweet cunt, and her beautiful cum dripping from between her labia. I begin to think of the sounds she'd make if it was my cock rammed deep inside of her.

_ My little Alina begging. _

My focus manages to shift back to my present obligation as one of the King's men over complicates getting to the herd. _ Imbecile. _ I move my eyes back to the boy, to find he's glaring at me. I tilt my head to the side. _ What, little boy? Upset she sees passed you? _I can't hide my smirk as I think, "Are you angry you didn't get to fuck her like you did every other creature with a vagina? She's worth more than that." 

To my surprise, the boy speaks and it takes me a moment to process his words. _ Am I going to say anything? _Maybe not, little boy. I want to see how much it takes to irritate you. I watch as Ivan stands up with his fists clenched. "Watch your tone, tracker!" 

A musing runs through my head. "Does Ivan realize he's only threatening because he's a heart tender?" 

The boy growls. "We've been sitting here for an hour and he hasn't said a _ single _ word. One would think that…"

I chuckle. "You don't seem to be one for thinking."

The boy clenches his jaw, causing me to notice the scar running from his jaw to his neck. My guess would be the Fjerdians found the small group who tracked the herd. _ They should have have gone a little deeper. _

I readjust my legs, feeling my erection more as I move.

_ Alina, I'm going to make you feel every inch of my cock in your tight hole when I get a hold of you. _

I begin to direct the meeting, getting to every necessary point, and ignoring the aching need to either cut the damned boy in half and/or feel _ moy svet _writhing underneath me as I override her every last nerve with pleasure. 

After another hour or so everyone was taking their leave, everyone but the boy. He lingers, his eyes narrowed as he frowns. I look at him, allowing my irritation to bleed into my tone. "What is it, tracker?" 

The boy snarls, revealing his teeth as he speaks. "I don't know what the fuck you've done to her, but… "

I shove down my urge to impale him and force my voice to be even as I speak. "There are so many females in OS Alta, you might try narrowing down the terms a bit."

He balls up his fists. "You know who! Alina!" 

I raise an eyebrow. "Why don't you elaborate on 'what I've done' to the dear Sun Summoner?"

The boy begins to stalk towards me. "I don't know what you've done, but I know she would never…"

I cut him off by wrapping a tendril of shadow around his throat. "I don't know much about you, _ boy _ , but I do happen to know that dear Alina contains more strength than you think she does. She has come through obstacles you will never face, she is showing her true self, and this is all without you. She is not dependent on you, _ tracker." _

The shadow tosses the boy, causing him to become a coughing heap on the floor. I walk over to him, standing over his form as I continue. "Leave and stay far away from _moy svet. _" The boy stands, wobbling slightly before regaining balance.

He wipes his mouth against his sleeve as he spits out his words. "She doesn't belong to you, fucker."

I freeze, feeling a piercing coldness fill my stomach, the shadows surrounding us begin to become ever darker as they sway, and my voice is gruff as I reply, "She's a sweet little thing, isn't she?" I lick my lips as her image fills my head. "She definitely has a bit of a bite, but it's a lovely sight when she allows her defenses to fall away." A grin takes over my lips as a thought passes through my mind._"It's even lovelier when she drops them along with her panties." _

The boy opens his mouth and then shuts it again. I can see the hatred in his eyes, the pure, absolute loathing for me shining bright against his blue irises. I raise an eyebrow in challenge, whilst crossing my arms. He says nothing, just turns and storms out of the room with his fists clenched. _ Good, run. _

I allow my body to drop into the nearest chair, feeling that the hardness that I had accumulated since my encounter with Alina still hadn't gone down much. My cock was softer now, about halfway from being fully erect. I sigh while I unbutton my kefeta, working quickly to part it open to place a hand on the crotch of my pants. 

I hiss air through my clenched teeth as I begin rubbing myself through my pants. I allow my eyes to drift shut letting my mind travel down to a pair of warm, brown eyes. I squeeze the front of my pants as I imagine Alinas hands tied behind her as she sits on the edge of the bed, naked, and whimpering as I run my hand up and down my bulge. 

"Mm, you have been in my head all night, _ malo sveta, _" whether or not the words were spoken aloud, didn't occur to me as I begin to free my member. "I have been thinking of making you come, over and over." I lick my lips as she squirms on the bed, not daring to say a word. 

A chuckle escapes me. "Oh, Alina, you're such a little cock slut for me, aren't you?" 

She nods ever so slightly.

In reality my hand grips my cock, feeling it throb with the need to be inside of her. 

In my mind's eye I'm raking my gaze up and down her bare form. Her golden brown hair is falling in tangled curls around her shoulders, her hand full of breasts rising and falling with each of her pants, and her public hair hides her soft labia, along with her wetness, from my view. 

I begin to pump myself up and down, drawing a slow rhythm. The image of Alina bites her bottom lip as she shivers, causing me to growl. "You want this inside of you? Do you want me to fill you up?" 

She blushes as she looks away, muttering to herself. "Don't get ahead of yourself, maybe I just want to sit here and watch you Jack off without the satisfaction of having me."

I laugh. "Is that so? Well, little light, I will just have to oblige you, now won't I?" Her eyes widen with alarm as I stroke myself harder, faster. I lean my head back and arch my hips upward as my hand squeezes tighter. I imagine her battling against her instincts to continue her fight, until they crumble and she whimpers. "Please!" 

I smile as she whines and I still continue to fuck my hand. 

"Please… I need you inside of me! I didn't mean what I said!" she cries out. 

I shake my head. "You lied to me? Oh, my Alina, that's such a horrible thing to do. I don't think I should reward you for that."

She lets out a frustrated groan as I begin to buck my hips upwards. I grin at her as an idea comes to mind. 

I reach into my kefeta pocket, pulling out Alina's underwear, I wrap them around my cock in such a way that causes the crotch of them to cover the tip. I look at her in the eye, at least I imagine I do, as I say, "I will still give you cum, _ malo sveta. _You can wear your panties full of it until I'm ready to play with you again." Her eyes widen as wide as tea saucers as she begins to squirm. I pump harder, the soft cotton adding a different texture to the mix. 

My body heats up evermore as current after current of pleasure wracks my body. I buck harder, heading towards the precipice of my pleasure. I feel my nerves burning as I get closer, ever closer, until, finally, I reach the edge and tumble over. My cum shoots out, into the material of her underwear, filling it up. 

I sit there panting, not wanting to open my eyes, but did so anyway. I look down at myself to see that the majority of my escreationlaned within the panties as I had hoped it would, however, a good chunk of it landed on my hand as well. "Fuck," I mutter. Then jump as a cloth drops into my lap. 

I flip around to see Ivan standing there behind me. "Fuck, Ivan!" 

Ivan shrugged, "You already covered that, sir."

I sigh as I begin to clean myself up. I hear Ivan laugh, causing me to shake my head. _ Moy svet, the things you make me do. I'm going to make you feel just as bothered as me, if not more. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, I added a little somethin-something for all of you. Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> As always please feel free to leave comments, critique, and/or suggestions. I love hearing what you all think!!


	3. Transition

I could still feel my insides fluttering as I left the Frete. I couldn't remember much of what happened in the past two hours, as my mind had been focused on the few words The Darkling had said:  _ "I'm coming to you tonight." _

Had he meant it? It felt like he had. I can still feel the warmth of his mouth against my skin and the feel of his tongue between my folds. I bite back a whine as I continue my walk back to The Little Palace. 

"Should I allow him inside my room?" I wonder, "Oh, Alina, what have you gotten yourself into?" 

I can almost hear Genya's laugh bouncing around me.  _ Oh, how she'd adore this.  _

I shake my head as I realize I was, in fact, inside the dining hall. 

_ When did I get here?  _

I jump when I hear the woosh of the intricately carved, wooden door as it swings open. My heart began to pound as I hide behind a shadowed column.  _ That leads to the war room! Saints, I’m not ready to face him!  _

I watched with bated breath as councilman and what appeared to be trackers exit through the door. 

I sigh, "Of course it's just the trackers, The Darkling probably has other business to attend to," I roll my eyes before I take a deep breath whilst stepping out from my hiding place. 

I have only taken a few steps when I hear a gasp. I don't stop. "They're probably just shocked to see the Sun Summoner," I mutter under my breath. However, after taking three more steps, my name sounded from behind me. I freeze.  _ That voice, it can't be _ . 

Slowly I turn, hoping I wasn't just losing my mind. 

"Mal?" I whisper. 

He walks towards me with guarded steps, while dismissing the last few straggling trackers. I feel as a smile breaks out on my face. How could this be? What were the chances? Then I laugh at these thoughts as he engulfs me in a hug.  _ Who else could track down the stag?  _

He holds me close, his strong arms gripping me tightly as if he, too, was unsure if this was reality. 

I manage to lean backward to stare into his blue eyes, "You're really here." 

I feel warmth spread through me, "I've missed you."

I watch and feel as his demeanor shifts, his eyes going dark, his jaw beginning to set, and his fingers biting into my skin as he begins to glare. 

"Missed me?" he growls. 

I blink, feeling my chest tighten, "Ye--yes."

He shoves me away as if I were toxic, "You missed me, huh? Nice to see you managed to think about me."

I shake my head.  _ What in Saints' name?  _ I stare at him as he runs a hand through his hair. 

"It's nice to see you haven't completely abandoned everything."

I ball my hands into fists, "What the  _ hell  _ are you even talking about, Mal?" 

He begins to pace, never directly meeting my gaze as he raves on, "What am I talking about?  _ What am I talking about?!  _ **YOU** !" 

Confusion fills me, a sickening feeling of nausea that is accompanied by the room spinning 

"I don't… I don't understand," I whisper. 

He scoffs, "Let me explain it for you then.  _ He _ abducts you, none of us know what happened to you, and here you are dressed in  _ his _ goddamn color. You are perfectly fine! All this time I was worried you were being tortured, but, no, you're fine."

My eyes widen as realization takes hold, "You're upset that I'm safe?" 

He stops pacing and finally looks into my eyes, showing me the seething rage contained within him, "You don't even  _ look _ like you anymore."

I feel heat rise within my stomach, bubbling into my throat, and overflowing passed my lips, "You're angry because I managed to be happy?! Do you think it's been all fun and games here?! Guess what, Mal, it  _ hasn't _ been. Of course, you would have known that if you had read  _ any _ of my letters."

His eyes widen and his mouth gapes as he stutters, "Letters? What letters?"

I huff out my next few words, "The ones I sent you every  _ single  _ day until a month ago."

He shakes his head, "I didn't get anything."

I roll my eyes, "A likely story."

He sighs as he looks down, "I'm sorry."

I cross my arms, "Sure, Mal."

He takes a step towards me, his hands up in a gesture of surrender. 

I let out a sigh of my own.  _ He is my friend, I have missed him.  _ I let out a long breath before stating, "I don't want to fight you right now."

He gently wraps his arms around me once more, leaning into me, causing me to notice the white line running down from his jaw to his neck. I run my fingers across it as I murmur, "Genya could look at this for you if you wanted."

His jaw clenches as he grips me tighter against him. I feel the tension he emits even before he hisses out the first syllable of his sentence, "What? Am I  _ below  _ your standards now?" 

I try to pry myself away from him, "Mal, what the fuck is wrong with you?!"

He pulls back, keeping me at arm's length as he glowers, "Did you find something better?!" 

I shove my knee up into his groin, making it so he flings me away while a mixture of shock and pain overtakes his features. 

I quickly stand up into a defensive position as I growl, "Yes, Mal, I have. I found people that appreciate me and don't run away the moment someone with a lack of brain and open legs comes along. What the hell has gotten into you?! What have I done to you?!" 

He stalks towards me as he speaks, "You've changed. You let that bastard own you inside and out."

I stand my ground as my chest tightens into a knot, "Who are you even talking about?"

He is right in front of me with barely any space between us. My heart races, my breaths are shallow, and my body shakes as Mal towers over me. 

"You know who, you're wearing his color. He is all  _ over _ you."

I feel embarrassment fill me as I remember what had happened before this, in the queen's receiving chamber. 

I feel my cheeks heat up, most likely causing a blush to form.  _ He was all over me actually _ . 

"I never thought you'd be such a  _ whore. _ "

I raise my fist before I realize what's happening and it isn't until I feel the throbbing in my knuckles that it occurs to me that the reason Mal was holding his jaw was because I had punched him. 

My breaths become shallow as I glare at him, "They're just clothes, Mal! They don't mean I've slept with the man and even if I have, it isn't any of your business! Furthermore, do you want to be the pot or the kettle?! You're talking a lot of shit for a man who should have lost his dick by now with all the holes you shove it into!"

Mal stalks towards me once more and before he can take a full step I flash a ray of light into his eyes. 

I turn around, walking away from him as my eyes begin to burn, "I'm sure you have somewhere else to be, Mal. Didn't 'the bastard' give you orders?" 

I don't wait for him to respond, instead, I quickly work my way out of the dining hall and to the staircase. The moment I know I'm out of sight, I dash up the stairs and all the way to my room, where I fling open the door and slam it closed behind me. 

My heart beats widely and tears blur my vision as reality takes hold.  _ I've lost my oldest friend.  _ I hiccup as I choke back another sob. I sink to my knees in front of the door, whilst burying my face in my palms. More tears stream down my face as I begin to shake.  _ I lost him a long time ago. _

I begin to panic when a knock sounds on my door.  _ It's Mal. Oh Saints! _

I begin to gag on my cries and gasp for breath as another knock sounds, louder this time. I bite the knuckles of my left hand as I begin to rock back and forth. I feel the door as it bumps against my back as someone tries to step in. 

I don't know what to do as my name is called.  _ Go away! Goawaygoawaygoaway!  _

"Alina!" a voice breaks through my thoughts, the sound of it worried and afraid. 

I turn to see The Darkling staring at me through the crack in the door and the weight in my stomach lessens ever so slightly. I rush to stand up and back up just enough for him to slip through into my room. Immediately after he passes the threshold and the door is secured, his arms are around me and holding me close as I cry. 

I cling to him as tears flow passed my eyes in endless streams. He grips me tightly as if he were the only thing holding me together.  _ Perhaps he was.  _ He slips his hands underneath the material of my  _ kefeta _ allowing his hands to run up and down the bare skin of my back. The connection he creates blooms open and I feel the calmness that his touch always provides,however, beyond that I feel something similar to worry. He does nothing until my sobs turn to soft whimpers. 

His chin rests on the top of my head as he softly speaks, "Alina?" 

I pull back to look into his eyes. I feel as warmth begins to replace the coldness in my chest as he moves one of his hands to brush the tears off my cheeks. 

"What happened?" was all he asks as he cradles me back against him. 

For some reason I laugh then, letting hysterical and uncontrollable laughter slip out. 

I manage to speak after my short break of sanity, "It doesn't matter… It was just a long-overdue goodbye." I feel a smile creep up on my face as the truth of the statement sets in. "It doesn't matter," I repeat while laying my head against The Darkling's chest, "Just help me take my mind off of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I split this chapter up, otherwise, it would have been gods awful long. So, look forward to more to come.


	4. Eclipse: Part One

_ “Make me forget.” _

I feel him shift ever so slightly as his posture straightens just a fraction. His fingers run through my hair, removing pins from it and discarding them somewhere. I hold my breath waiting for him to say something,  _ anything.  _ I try to look up at him, but the arm remaining on my back keeps me in place. The silence feels like it lasts an eternity and when he finally speaks, I can barely hear his words, "How do you wish to forget, little light?" 

I take a deep breath, feeling it fill my lungs as flutters fill my stomach. I gently press my hips and breasts against him. I feel the fingers in my hair tighten around the strands as he yanked my head backward, forcing me to be arched ever so slightly, just enough for our eyes to meet. 

His face looks stern like he was about to reprimand a disobedient child, yet his grey eyes remain soft as he speaks in a gruff tone, "When you get asked a question, you should use your words to respond,  _ moy svet. _ "

I bite my lip as heat fills my veins and travels down to the center of my thighs. I squirm in his grip, which causes him to tug on my hair more creating a stinging sensation that only seemed to accentuate my tingling mass of nerves. He bends down before nipping my earlobe. I feel his lips brush the shell of my ear as he whispers, "I don't know what you want,  _ malo sveta. _ You have to use your words." 

Despite the fact that I was wanting to give into him, my need to snark out a reply won, "I wouldn't need words if you weren't so dense."

He quirks up an eyebrow, "Dense? Do, please, explain to me how I am being  _ dense _ ."

_ I should probably stop here.  _

I lick my lips before replying, "Most people understand non-verbal…"

My breath is stolen from me as he flips me around so my back is pressed into the door. 

H e smirks at me as he nudges his knee between my legs, "I'm sorry, what was that,  _ moy svet _ ?" 

_ I really should stop.  _

I feel my heart race excitedly as I open my mouth, "I said that I pity the fact that you can't understand body language."

The Darkling grins, his eyes twinkling mischievously as he presses his knee into my aching heat. He slowly moves his leg back and forth until I begin to grind on it. 

I feel his eyes boring into me as I continue to move my hips. What did he see? Did he see my brown hair was already a mess or that the makeup Genya applied to my face had pooled down my pale skin? Did he notice I was breathing haphazardly? I feel that he saw everything and then some. It felt as if his gaze saw into my very being and he knew everything about me without me ever uttering a word. 

Suddenly his knee is pulled away and I feel my insides burn at the loss of contact. I whimper as I move my hips, to which he seems to ignore as he grinds himself on my own thigh. 

" _ Please, _ " I whine. 

He begins to grind on my leg harder, not uttering a word. 

" _ Please,  _ I'm sorry."

He finally leans back enough to look into my eyes, his face deadly serious, "Hm, I will let your attitude slide  _ this time _ ." He grabs a hold of my hair once again as he pulls my head to the side, revealing my throat. His tongue laves up my skin before he bites into the crook of my neck causing me to moan. He breathes against my skin as he continues, "If you misbehave again, you'll regret it,  _ my Alina _ ."

I nod as he disentangles himself from me. He steps away completely and walks around the room as if observing what was at his disposal. A shiver runs up my spine as he gives me a sidelong glance over his shoulder. 

He picks up items, seemingly at random, most of which I don't get to see. The only item I managed to catch a glimpse of was the hairbrush off of my vanity. 

Eventually, he sets what he's gathered upon the bedside table. I squirm, feeling smoldering heat run through my body. It was as if it was trying to burn me from the inside out. He sits on the bottom edge of my bed, raking his eyes up and down my form before he finally speaks, "Undress for me,  _ moy svet. _ "

I look at him, then down at me. I slowly begin to fidget with my hands as I bite my lip. 

"Undress? Myself?" I inquire, silently hoping I misunderstood. 

He places his elbows on his knees as he leans his jaw into his cupped hand, "Yes, Alina. Unless there is someone besides you here."

I dig my nails into my palms, whilst biting my cheek.  _ Should I? Should I really do this? What if he doesn't like what he sees?  _

"Alina," The Darkling calls. 

I look up at him. 

"Come here,  _ malo sveta. _ "

I shift from foot to foot as I bite into my cheek. 

He tilts his head. 

_ I could just say no. _

He smiles softly at me, "It's alright. Come here for me, little light."

My feet move me forward before I acknowledge the thought that I wanted them too. With each step, I got closer to where he was seated and each step caused my heart to pound ever harder. 

I stop, leaving two steps more between us. He places his hands on my hips, rubbing small circles over them with his thumbs. We look into each other's eyes for a long moment before he breaks the silence, "Alina, I have seen so much of your beauty, not just physically tonight, but also your emotions and thoughts throughout your stay here."

He pauses, placing a kiss over my clothed pelvis before continuing, " _ Svet _ , you are beautiful, you capture my attention. You are  _ my light, my beauty, my Alina. _ I already want what is here. Now, please, show me."

I swallow, feeling my nerves shaking as I slowly move to peel off my  _ kefeta _ . I stare at his pale and angular face, trying to judge the sincerity of his words from his facial expression. His face is serious, his eyes catching even the slightest of movements I make. I unbutton my  _ kefeta _ slowly until there are no buttons left and I swallow before allowing the black silk to slide off my shoulders and fall to the floor. 

My arms move on their own accord over the front of my breasts and my legs cross in an attempt to hide myself from his view. He nods before stating, "Well,  _ malo sveta _ , show me." I take a deep breath as I uncover myself. I look down for a few moments before I glance up at him. He looks at me, seemingly entranced with the sight of me. He licks his lips before he too stands up. 

He sheds his  _ kefeta  _ and his shirt, leaving him in his black, fitted trousers and boots. I watch him as he begins to walk around the bed once more. His muscles are hard and lean as he moves and my fingers itch to touch him. 

He stops on the far left side of the bed, his raven hair becoming further disheveled as he runs a hand through it. 

"You're too beautiful,  _ moy svet _ ," he licks his mouth before grinning, "All so beautiful and  _ mine. _ "

He picks something up from the bedside table, holding it in such a way so that I couldn't tell what it was. I squirm as he approaches me again. He stands behind me, his chest just brushing my back. My breaths grow thicker as he squeezes my right breast. 

Nothing is said as he continues to play with it. He switches from running his hand over the whole thing, to focusing on the nipple. I jump as he licks my left ear, causing a wet slurping sound to fill it. 

He chuckles, "You're so sensitive, Alina."

He kisses just below my earlobe before coming back up to whisper, "I love your breasts, they fit so well in my hands." As if to emphasize his point, he takes my whole breast into his hand before giving it another harsh squeeze. I lean into him, feeling as if that if I try to stand on my own any longer I'd collapse. 

A shudder runs through me as he runs his other hand up my side, the fist closed around  _ something _ . He rests it on the same breast he's been fondling. 

"Lean your head back," he murmurs. 

I do as I'm told and right as I look upwards I'm met with his gaze. The look in his eyes has my heart skipping a beat. 

He runs the fingers of his free hand over my cheeks and lips as he continues to stare. I quiver in his grip, wanting so desperately for him to kiss me once more. I contemplate voicing my desire, but before I can decide he speaks:

"I'm going to be rough with you, my light. I'm going to use you, fill you, and ruin you for anyone else."

He pauses as he presses his index finger passed my lips. I find myself sucking on it and decide very quickly I like the feeling of his finger against my tongue. 

He hums in approval before continuing, "There may be some things that I do that you won't enjoy. If that happens, you  _ will  _ say something, understood?"

I suck a little harder on his finger as I rub my thighs together.  _ I want him _ . I nod to my own thought before I remember that I was asked a question.  _ What did he say? Do I understand? Do I understand what? _ Nothing is said as he stares down at me. Eventually, he gently pulls his finger from my mouth before rubbing it against my lips. 

I angrily rack my brain for what he asked as his fingers slip back into my mouth.  _ What did he say? I won't like somethings, right?  _ Then I smile as I remember. 

"If I don't like something I'll say so," I state. 

"That's a good girl," he praises and I feel warmth overtake me. 

He pulls his fingers away from my lips entirely so he can place them on my right nipple. He rolls it around and pinches it harshly, causing me to gasp and squirm. It was painful, but not unbearable. In fact, it caused my clit to pulse each and every time he squeezed it. 

He licks up and down my neck, biting here and there before he asks, "You like this?" 

I nod, to which he places a harsh bite at the juncture of my neck.  _ Words _ . 

"Yes," I speak. 

"Yes what?" 

"Yes, I like this."

He moves over to my lips as he delves his tongue passed them. He roves over everything inside my mouth as his hand holding the unknown item moves. He grips my nipple with the fingers of his free hand and then attaches something to it that caused me to gasp. 

One hand rubs my pain-filled breast, while the other fondles the untouched one. I shiver as the pain adds another current of pleasure. It runs down from my breast straight to my weeping core. My hips move back and forth as I squish my thighs together, trying to find relief.

The Darkling's lips pull away from me, causing me to open my eyes.  _ When had they even closed?  _ His gaze is intense and it takes everything in me to be able to hear his words, " _ Moy svet,  _ you are so excited. I wonder how wet you've gotten."

I whine at the thought of him touching my folds and I moan as he squeezes my left breast.  _ More _ . I open my lips, forcing haphazard words out into the air, "More. More on the… Th-the… On my breast. Please, I want it."

I watch as he grins at me, his fingers gripping my left nipple harshly, but still not as tight as the right. I whine, " _ More _ ." causing him to laugh. The rich sound sends a ripple down my spine and a current of need through my being. He steps back from me, moving to my side as he gently tugs me towards my bed.

"I'll give you more,  _ moy svet. _ "

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! There's about three more chapters to come! The second part of this chapter is in the process of being edited, so it shouldn't be long before it gets posted.
> 
> As always, please feel free to share any cratigues, words of wisdom, and comments you may have! I always love seeing what you all think!
> 
> Thank you again for reading!


	5. Eclipse Part Two

" _ I'll give you more, moy svet."  _

That's what he said and as we move back towards my bed, something told me that he is going to fulfill his promise. 

As we move along, I have a moment to look down at my right nipple to see what he'd done to it. To my surprise, I saw a clothespin.  _ I didn't know I could use them like this _ . I silently wonder what other items could be used upon me.

Before I know it, we've made it back to the bed. 

"Lay on your back," he commands and I find myself not exactly wanting to listen. 

I sit down on the mattress as I remove the clothespin from my breast, placing it beside me. He raises an eyebrow but does nothing. I bite my bottom lip as an idea slips into my mind. 

I close my eyes as I take a deep breath. 

"You've been doing things for my pleasure all night," I speak, silently proud of the fact that my voice remained steady. 

The Darkling 'mm's'. 

I force my eyes open to meet his gaze, "I want to… I want to do something for you."

He tilts his head ever so slightly, "What do you have in mind,  _ Svet?" _

I reach for him, gently touching his hips as I guide him so that he's facing me. On my place on the bed, I'm eye level with his waist so it doesn't take much for me to be able to place a kiss against his bulge.  _ I don't have to do anything for him.  _ I gasp slightly as he places a hand on the back of my head as if to tell me I can continue.  _ I don't have to do anything.  _

I nuzzle my face against his clothed erection, feeling the size of it against my cheek. I listen as my mind battles itself. On one hand, I don't have to do this. It's indecent, it's not exactly smart, and I don't need this to survive. 

Yet, as The Darkling runs his hands over my bare shoulders I can feel his pleasure through the connection. I can feel his desire, his  _ want _ , and his pride. I look up at him, seeing the same emotions reflected in his eyes.  _ Pride _ . I couldn't tell why that was there. 

I stare at him as I place another kiss against his bulge and I feel him shudder. I kiss it once more and receive another shiver. I feel his hands gripping my shoulders and through that, I feel the pride in him grow.  _ What is there to be so proud of.  _

I jump as he replies, " _ You _ .”

I lean back slightly, trying to gain space to think, and soon found that there wasn't much that would help me clear my thoughts. 

_ Did I say it aloud? Did he hear me?  _

I hear him chuckle as he runs one of his hands through my hair, "I'm proud that I get to have  _ you _ ."

He pushes me backwards so that I'm on my back and places his form on top of my own. He kisses my lips, long and hard. It isn't until that I feel like I'm going to die from lack of oxygen that he pulls away. He gently rubs himself against my thigh, causing his hardness to dig into my skin and my vagina to clench. 

He reaches into his pants pocket before he pulls out a pair of cotton underwear. I gasp as I realize that they were mine. 

"You  _ did  _ take them!" 

He grins, "I couldn't resist, my Alina."

"Do you know how awkward it was without them?!" 

He moves them slightly, making it so I caught glimpses of stains. 

He looks at them, "I would apologize, but I'm not sorry and they  _ were _ helpful."

I look at him quizzically as the dots begin to connect, "You masturbated with my underwear?" 

"More or less."

"I'm going to say it was more than less."

He laughs again as he holds them closer to my face, "I wouldn't have had to use them if you weren't such a little tease."

It was my turn to laugh, "Me a tease? You're the one who started this."

His eyes bore into me, causing me to freeze. 

He tosses my used underwear over his shoulder as he adjusts both our bodies so we are fully on the bed. 

He magically manages to push his pants off along with his shoes as he continues to stare at me. My breathing quickens as I hear something fall to the floor.  _ Maybe it was the clothespin?  _ I wonder if he can feel my apprehension as he glides his hand across my folds. 

"I didn't start this, Alina," he states bluntly.

I scoff, "You're the one who kissed me  _ and  _ you're the one who dragged me to the queen's audience chamber."

He reaches over, grabbing something off the bedside table. He maneuvers himself so that he is laying on his own side, allowing me to catch sight of the hairbrush as he moves. 

He rubs the flat side of the brush against my core, while he leans on his other hand to gaze down at me. I begin to rub myself against the item, creating more friction. I begin to gasp and whimper as he digs it down harder. Every thought in my mind is wiped away as he continues the motion. 

Then he lifts it away before bringing it down with a harsh smack. I hiss air through my teeth as the pain causes more wetness to drip down onto my thighs. 

"You are the one who was so  _ bright _ ," he murmurs. 

I blink at him as he rubs the bristles of the brush against my center.  _ What is he talking about?  _

He flips the brush back over and places a harsher smack against me. I whimper as he drives the handle into my clit. 

"You're the one who is so fucking  _ sweet _ ." 

He taps the handle against the bundle of nerves causing it to pulse. I writhe as pleasure fills every fiber of my being. 

He begins to grind the bristles of the brush against that pleasurable spot, making me pant and moan from the texture.  _ I want more.  _

He growls, "You're the one who made me  _ want _ ."

He turns the brush back over once more and smacks my vagina again. _Once. Twice. Three times. _Then he places the brush back on the table before rubbing me with his hand. 

I let out a loud moan as he runs the palm up and down my entire core. 

"Your cunt is so swollen,  _ moy svet _ ," he whispers. He flicks my clit, "Your button is so hard, it's standing."

I whine as he begins to circle the bundle of nerves with his fingers.

He smirks at me, "You'll ask me to cum."

"Ye-yes," I manage to stutter. 

He digs his fingers into it, causing me to feel as if I'm being overridden with heat. It was both exhilarating and terrifying. 

" _ Please,"  _ I begged, not certain if I wanted him to continue. 

He begins to speak, creating more fire that burns through my veins, "You made me want this, if you weren't so genuine and  _ wholesome  _ then maybe I would have been able to push this want away. Instead, you are trusting and kind. Oh,  _ moy svet,  _ you make me want to keep you close, make it so no one else can have you."

I pant and buck my hips towards his hand as he begins to bite my neck, marking me as his. That's what he was doing, no if's, and's, or but's about it. Everything burned, from his words, from his touch, from the connection. Everything between us spilled through it, so much so I couldn't decide what was him and what was me. 

"You're close,  _ svet.  _ So close, I feel it." 

I shake, my entire body quivers for him. 

"Please let me cum," I moan. 

"Not yet. Tell me who you belong to."

I gasp as a sharp tingle runs from my uterus down to my clit. 

His fingers drive down into my nub as he growls, "Say it."

"You, I belong to you!" 

His fingers move faster, "No one else will  _ ever  _ make you feel this way."

My head thrashes from side to side, "Only you!"

"That's right, only me because you are  _ mine _ ."

I nod frantically, "All Yours!"

He kisses me then, sloppy and frantic. He pulls away from me, I can feel his eyes taking in the sight of me thrashing and panting before he says, "Give me your cum, little light."

And then my reality falls apart, leaving only him. I'm not entirely certain of what happens as I'm lost to another world altogether. I'm aware of his body weight moving above me and I manage to register his words as he says, "I'm going to stretch you open." I don't realize what he means until he has shoved his entire length into my opening. 

I feel like I was being cut open and widened like there were only a few loose strings keeping me from completely being ripped apart.  _ I have been completely stabbed through.  _ The Darkling is frozen above me as if he were afraid to move. I open my eyes to see him looking down at me with an unreadable expression. 

I reach for his hand, noticing shadows bleeding from it as light spills from my own. I grip it tightly, squeezing his fingers causing the two different contrasting elements to mingle together. The effect is a silver light, like moonlight. He stares at it just as I do. 

"The sun gives her light, so the moon can shine," he whispers and I distantly wonder if I was meant to hear it. 

I respond to him nonetheless, "The sun and moon in eclipse, one with the other." He looks at me, something unreadable in his eyes before he leans down and kisses me and at that moment I shove my hips into his own. I moan as a pleasure-filled pain consumes my body. 

_ I want you.  _

_ I want you too.  _

The connection between us draws us closer as we begin to move, sloppily at first, but soon finding a rhythm that wasn't exactly slow, but isn't fast either. I find my thoughts unraveling all over again and somehow I know his are too. 

_ Mine.  _

_ Yours.  _

He plunges into me a little harder as he kisses me, encouraging my tongue to run along with his. 

He grips my hand tighter as we move and his words from earlier fill my mind, " _ The sun gives her light so the moon can shine." _

_ The sun gives light to the darkness. You're my light.  _

I moan against his mouth, feeling a slow climb towards my climax. 

_ I want this even if it is weakness. _

_ I want you.  _

_ _

His lips leave mine as he places sloppy kisses along my jaw and neck. He moves slower suddenly, slower and harder. He lets out a soft groan as he kisses my ear, "This is how my girl needs to be fucked. Nice and slow. Nice and slow, hard and  _ deep. _ "

I let out a low whine as he hits against my cervix and brushes against something inside of me that causes my heart to rush and my insides to clench. 

He growls, "That's right,  _ my  _ Alina, squeeze my cock. Squeeze my cock and make it all yours."

I gasp at his words, moving my hips a little quicker. 

He groans as he untangles our hands. He moves his fingers into the front of my lips, where I quickly wrap my mouth around them. 

_ I love this feeling.  _

_ So full.  _

_ More.  _

A dark chuckle comes from him as I begin to feel something cool moving along the underside of my thighs. 

_ What the?  _

I feel whatever it is gently slide between my cheeks. I look up at The Darkling in alarm. He smiles at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes as he slides his fingers from my mouth and underneath my body. My cheeks are spread for him as a finger gently prods at my second hole before sliding in. I feel it rub against the walls of my ass as he pumps it into me. It isn't painful, but it is uncomfortable, yet, at the same time it is sort of pleasurable. He flips us onto our sides. 

He keeps one arm wrapped around me, to hold me in place as he continues to slide into me, now on both sides. 

He hums as I moan when he brushes something inside my ass that causes shocks of pleasure to travel to my vagina. 

"I have three fingers inside,  _ moy svet. _ " 

I stare at him in slight shock. I didn't realize he had slid more in. However, I do notice when he pulls them out. I whine at the loss, feeling slightly empty without the stretch inside there too. 

He smiles at me, rubbing his hand against my cheek as he speaks, "I want to try something,  _ malo sveta _ . You  **will** say if you don't like it."

I nod, not really sure how else to respond. Whatever was spreading my ass apart begins to wriggle its way into my hole, just as wide as his three fingers, but far longer. 

I squirm as I feel him moving me again, making me get up on all fours. It causes his cock to slide out, causing me to whimper, but whatever was inside my second hole stayed put, it even began to slowly thrust. The Darkling rubs my back as he speaks, "I want you to reach back and put my cock in where it belongs."

I let out a small shriek as my ass begins to be pounded and it takes everything in me to not collapse while I look backward to put his penis back inside of me. I see him and I see blackness clinging to my lower back. I gently grip him, guiding him towards my folds as his body leans over mine. 

He whispers into my ear, "Do you feel it? How hard and wet it is? Oh,  _ moy svet _ , only you do this to me. Now, put it in." I manage to get the head of him inside of me and he does the rest by thrusting forward. He begins a relentless pace. With his cock ramming into my vagina and his shadows ravaging my ass. 

I speak, I'm not sure what I'm saying exactly and I feel him wrap his arms around me as I fall onto the bed. I feel every movement he makes from this position. He is completely against me with no space between us and a passing thought wonders if there is a silver glow from our bodies connecting. 

He moves while whispering to me in a language long forgotten. He mumbles my name like a prayer as he continues to thrust and I feel myself moving towards the precipice. 

_ No!  _

One of his hands moves underneath my body to rub its fingers against my clit. Shoving me ever closer to the edge. 

I shake and spasm as I move closer, not yet! I'm not ready for this to stop. 

_ Not yet!  _

_ Now.  _

I begin to gasp as I realize I wouldn't be able to last longer and I began to beg:

"Pleasepleaseplease." 

I wasn't quite sure if my plea was to come or for him to slow down, but as he circles my clit, as he plunges inside of me, and as shadows spread me open I know I can't hold on anymore. 

He presses a wet kiss on my ear, "Give me your cum,  _ malo sveta _ ."

And I am undone. I shatter around him with a cry of saints. I feel otherworldly as I float on bliss and it's only when I feel his movements cease that I realize he is falling off the edge along with me. I expect to feel him filling the inside of me, instead, I feel a thick, warmth splattering the outside of my folds. 

I whine, feeling both disappointment and appreciation take hold alongside my pleasure. He collapses onto me once he's finished and I feel content with him there.  _ I like this _ . After a few minutes I speak, "You're going to kill me if you stay up there! I can't breathe!" 

He laughs, filling my insides with pure joy, "If you can talk, you can breathe."

Inspite his words, he rolls over and I try to reach for him, however, he has removed himself from the bed. 

"Hey," I pout. 

He smacks my ass, "I want to clean us up before I go."

I frown as I roll over, causing me to wince, "You're leaving?" 

I hear him sigh from the direction of my bathroom, "Unfortunately, I have to. I've got a few things to finish up, but I'll be back later tonight."

I nod, understanding, but still disappointed. He comes back, with his pants and shirt on and a towel in his hands. I feel more dismay settle in the pit of my stomach. He begins to wipe me off as he asks, "What is it?" 

I bite my lip, "I wanted to… I wanted to see you."

He smiles softly, "I guess that's something to keep in mind for next time, isn't it?" 

I lightly smack his arm, as he comes up to place a kiss on my lips. He pulls away and tugs the blankets down, saying, "Get under,  _ moy svet."  _ I do so, not because he told me to, but because I was cold. He kisses me one last time before he takes a step back. 

"Fuck," he mutters. 

I laugh, "I guess you found the clothespin."

"You would be right, damn thing." 

I listen to him mumble some more before sleep takes hold. The last thing I'm aware of is the feel of his lips pressing against my forehead and him murmuring, "Damn you for making me want you. Wanting makes us weak."

  
  



	6. Missing

I stared at the words on the paper before me. Though I read them, I couldn't seem to understand them and how could I? I close my eyes. There was no point in leaving Alina's room, even without her immediate presence, she still had me distracted. 

"Saints," I mutter under my breath as thoughts of her fill my mind. The image of how she looked bared before me filled my brain's eye. Her white skin already beginning to bruise, her golden brown hair falling around her shoulders, and her eyes… Those eyes. The beautiful brown pools that looked at me with complete and utter acceptance. 

_ She won't look at you that way again.  _ I shake my head, trying to rid it of the stray thoughts.  _ She will never trust you again once you place the antlers around her neck.  _ I stand up and run a hand through my hair. 

"She will learn how to again," I whisper, "Once everything is over, she will understand."

I felt pain in my chest, like my heart was being squeezed. I felt dizzy as I battled myself:  _ She will never understand.  _

"My Alina will, it may take some time, but she will."

_ She's your equal, that's what you said.  _

"She is my equal. She is my light, my sun, my…"

_ If she's so important to you and so understanding, why must you deceive her? _

I begin to pace, feeling my heart rate quicken as I do, "Why  _ am  _ I lying to her?" Before it was to make everything run smoothly, I didn't know who she was when I had first met her and I couldn't afford to take a chance, but now? Now I know her. Now I know her mind and her heart. 

I know her so well and, yet, I'm still afraid to tell her. Afraid to tell her that for a small period of time she won't be able to summon without me allowing it. I'm terrified of revealing to her that I plan on expanding the fold, not destroying it. I don't want her to find out, not because I think she can spoil my plans, but because I'm afraid of losing her. 

I yank on my hair slightly, "No, I just don't want to jeopardize everything I've worked for."

_ You want to keep her.  _

Her face fills my vision, the image of it smiling at me. I clench the hand she had held, recalling the feeling of her fingers entangled with my own.  _ You don't want to lose her warmth.  _

It feels as if I can't breathe. Each inhale pains me as I come to realize just how badly I want her. The image of her smile turning to tears causes me to ache inside and before I know it, I'm headed towards her room. I don't know what I plan on doing, there was no sense left in my mind. 

I rush down the hallway ready to knock at the door to already find it open.  _ What?!  _ My stomach drops,  _ where is she?!  _ I walk into the room to find it was as I had left it, all except for Alina. I scour the room for any sign of where she may have gone. 

_ Nononono.  _

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck," I mutter as I begin pulling at my hair, "She's gone, taken."

I breathe in deeply, trying to gain a handle on my nerves. 

"It can't have been too long ago, someone would have noticed already if that were the case."

I nod to myself, "It couldn't have been long." I begin to exit the room when a servant appears in the doorway.  _ What?  _ The servant jumps when they catch sight of me. 

"Where is the Sun Summoner?" I demand. 

The servant begins to shake, "I was told by… I was told by Ms. Baghra that… Ms. Baghra said to stand here and tell everyone the Sun Summoner has fallen ill. I don't know… I don't know anything else, sir."

I storm passed the servant down to Baghra's hut.  _ What has my mother done?  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave any comments, suggestions, or cratigues!
> 
> I decided to write The Darkling's point of view here because we already know what happened with Alina. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


	7. Conclusion

I stare at the wall of Alina's room as if it held all the answers to why she left. Baghra, a woman she barely knew, says  _ one _ utterance of betrayal and Alina runs? I pull the bottle of  _ kavas  _ in my hand up to my lips. As I begin to drink the liquid my thoughts once again begin their insistent torment. 

" _ She barely knew you as well. Why would she stay?"  _

I feel my heart ache as my stomach begins to lurch upwards into my throat. 

" _ Your mother isn't entirely wrong, you know it. You're a monster. You  _ ** _did_ ** _ rip out her eyes." _

In one swift movement, I chuck the bottle within my grasp at the wall. 

It shatters loudly, causing glass and the remaining few sips of the stark smelling liquid to slide down the wall to the floor. 

I grip my hair, yanking on it as I lean forward. 

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" I growl. 

I feel as tears begin to drip, unwarranted, from my eyes. 

"Fucking saints."

I close my eyes and immediately I am met with the image of Alina's own brown irises staring at me. Her moans fill my ears as she cries out, "All yours!" 

I feel as my heart gapes further open, widening the yawning abyss within me. My body shakes as I begin to rock forward, further still. 

"Fuck Alina! Why?!" 

I open my eyes to see that the shadows within the room have thickened. Darkness surrounds me. 

" _ Just as it will forever surround your mother. _ "

I begin to grasp at my chest, as if I could dig out the very sheds of humanity that caused me to feel this pain. 

I gasp slightly as my heart seizes. 

"What has that girl done to me?" 

It all aches, everything hurts. 

"She was supposed to be my balance, my equal. She was,  _ is _ , my Alina."

I stand up, feeling a fire begin to replace the empty ache within my stomach. 

"I will find her and I will set things straight. It all will be as it should be in the end. I'll make  _ sure _ of it."

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! A conclusion! I tried to set it up so the rest of the story could comence as it was originally written by the author. I'm sorry for the long wait for this.
> 
> There is now a continuation piece. This is now technically part of a series \\(^_^)/


	8. Quick FYI

I notice this piece has quite a few bookmarks, so for those of you hoping for more I have good news. This work is now part of a series!

I'm planning on playing around with different scenes throughout the series. Most of said scenes will probably involve shameless smut and fluff in varying degrees.

Most of it will also be Darkling/Alina because I love those two and I will die on this ship. I also may include some Nikolai/Alina because I also love that dynamic as well.

Anyway, what I'm getting at is, **this is now a series. **Enjoy! 

**Author's Note:**

> I may add a couple of more parts to this, if enough people gain some interest in it. As always:  
Thank you for reading! Please feel free to drop any comments, critiques, and/or suggestions in the comments section! I always love reading what you guys think!  
(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧


End file.
